


Still The One

by DanyIsMyQueen



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24807757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanyIsMyQueen/pseuds/DanyIsMyQueen
Summary: Never understimate your partern’s loyalty when they are truthful to you.
Relationships: Daenerys Targaryen/Reader, Daenerys Targaryen/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Still The One

It’s been two weeks since Jon Snow arrived to Dragonstone, and you couldn’t help but noticed he felt very drawn to your Queen. At first you didn’t really care cause Dany’s been with you since she moved on from Khal Drogo, the fact that she grow closer to him still bothered you.

“Nothing forces you to stay with me.” You told her already tired of arguing. 

“I don’t know why you are always so childish about this.” She was tired as well,but didn’t have intentions to cease.

“Oh, I’m the immature one? I would never cheat on you, not even if I had hundreds of whores in front of me or the most handsome lord wanting me in his bed.” You reply with clear annoyance in your voice. “I’m not looking for anyone else’s love but yours.” 

“Go ahead and do it, you seem desperate.” You knew she ran out of excuses.

“You have feelings for him, Daenerys, you can’t hide them even from me.” 

She avoided looking you in the eye. You were right.

“I wish you could undo all of the things that made me fall for you.” You told her with tears starting to fill your eyes. She stood there, in silence. 

“I didn’t stop loving you Y/N, I just feel confused, and the least I want to do is hurt you.” You could hear her voice breaking. 

“Too late.” She approached to you, trying to hug you but you quickly took her hands off your arms.

You left the room, you knew that she was being honest with you, and for that you were thankful but you were slowly losing her, you wanted her to be in peace even though that means she’ll be with Jon. He was a good man, maybe he deserve her.

The next few days you didn’t speak much, you didn’t feel the need to. You were at the balcony staring at the sunset, after a few minutes Tyrion made an appearance. 

“Why so lonely?” You peer at him. 

“I like to watch the sun setting up in the mountains, it makes me feel at ease.” 

“I don’t want to interfere because none of this is my business but... what happened between you and Daenerys?” 

“We are not together anymore, I think at the end we weren’t meant to be.” Of course you didn’t want to believe that, then you recall the last time you both talked. 

“Is because of Jon?” Tyrion asked more convinced. “If you really love her, you should fight for her, don’t give her up so easily.”

“I don’t want to make a competence.” She wasn’t a trophy.

“Just saying, before you regret it and there’s nothing you can do.” He gave you a little smile before he turned around.

“The Queen requested your presence.” Missandei told you.

“Y/N... I’m sorry... I know I’ve been distant, I was scared I’d say the wrong thing, I pretend that I don’t care but is killing me.” She sounded sincere, so you let her continue.

“I’ve been through a lot and you’ve been there for me every time I needed you, when I fall you are the one who helps me get up again, call us what you want Y/N, my love will stand true.” 

“Dany... I don’t know what to say, I want you to be happy even if is not with me...” She stopped you.

“I don’t want another, I don’t want Jon, I just want you, my love, I’m so sorry I made you think otherwise, that was a terrible mistake, I was a fool now I see it, forgive me Y/N.” 

“You know you’re everything to me.” You told her with the sweeter tone you could mumble, holding her close, she buried her head on your chest so she could listen to your heartbeat. 

“I promise I’ll never make you doubt of me ever again, neither of my loyalty to you.” You know her well, so you believe in every word. She lifted and softly kissed your lips. It was a gentle kiss, fill with passion and affection, and suddenly all your concerns were gone. 


End file.
